


After The Dust Settles

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smile, olicity - Freeform, sillyheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little olicity fic, set a few days since returning from locking Slade away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Dust Settles

F-So, hi.  
O- Hi. (Smiles)  
F- Hi. (Grins)  
O- How you been, good?  
F- Mmmhmm, yup. Good. (Nods)  
O- (nods)  
F- (bites lip)  
O- (clears throat) Ok.  
F- Is this weird for you? This is weird…when’s the last time we didn’t see each other, you know, every day…? (Chuckles)  
O- (smiles and tilts head) Huh, yeah.  
F- ok, well——  
O- So I guess——  
(F and O silent)  
F- (closes eyes) Oliver…  
O- (steps closer) Felicity…


End file.
